Mon amour gravé sur le corps
by fleur de lisse
Summary: "Laisse-moi tranquille j'ai dit ! Cria Pansy ce coup-ci. Pars ! Va-t-en !" "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as putain !S'écria Hermione. C'est quoi ton problème !" "C'est ton corps mon problème !" Ou quand l'amour laisse des marques HGPP


**Alors premièrement, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien u.u Deuxièmement un gros mais alors gros merci à Aethelthryn qui a corrigé cet OS qui avait ma fois pas mal de faute ! Et troisièmement… Cet OS est pour Maggie, Booky de Zatii-and-Booky. J'espère que tu l'aimeras !**

**Sinon petit avertissement ! Ceci contient une relation entre deux filles alors si vous n'aimez pas, ciao ! **

Dans une petite chambre bleu nuit, se trouvait une jeune fille de 17 ans étendue sur un lit. Elle était en sous-vêtements, recouverte d'un drap fin de la même couleur que sa chambre. Elle pensait, visiblement, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Une douce musique la berçait doucement quand un bruit la fit se redresser, faisant virevolter sa touffe de cheveux bruns. Devant elle se trouvait son ordinateur et une page MSN était apparue sur l'écran. Un immense sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres et, traversant son lit à 4 pattes, Hermione sauta au sol pour se précipiter vers l'écran.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce monde qui pouvait faire sourire Hermione de la sorte, une seule personne qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête juste en pensant à elle. Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait rester des heures connectée dans le seul espoir qu'elle se connecte pour enfin pouvoir lui parler, même si c'était pour ne rien dire. Elle savait toujours quand c'était elle qui lui parlait, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle, et cette joie venait prendre possession de son corps avec une telle force. Hermione Granger était follement et éperdument amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'en avait nullement honte, elle ne se dégoutait pas, elle ne s'en voulait pas, cela était tout bonnement normal pour elle. Oh bien sûr cette dernière n'en savait strictement rien, elle vivait très bien son amour secret, gravé dans son cœur et sur son corps…

Elle attrapa une robe de chambre qui était accrochée sur le mur juste à côté d'elle et s'en recouvrit. Cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle était gravé sur chaque parcelle de son ventre et de ses cuisses, la douleur qu'elle ressentait à peine lors de ses gestes, qui prouvait un amour total envers l'autre. Puis quand elle lui parlait, elle avait toujours cette impression qu'elle pouvait la voir, même à travers un écran d'ordinateur et elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle découvre son doux secret, surtout ainsi.

Elles débutèrent une conversation sur un rien qui dériva bien vite sur le présent béguin de Pansy : Ron. Ce dernier était l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, avec Harry. La savoir amoureuse de lui ne la dérangeait pas car elle savait que jamais elles ne seraient ensemble alors la voir heureuse, ça lui suffisait.

Demain, elles avaient sport. Son regard s'assombrit.

**OooOooO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva à l'école, l'air sombre. En la voyant, Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'elle semblait heureuse et épanouie, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Avant, il la connaissait assez sérieuse et coincée, tout le temps préoccupée par quelque chose. Puis depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, elle était si pétillante. Sauf…Les jours des cours de sport. Il sourit à cette pensée. Lui qui adorait ce cours…

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, tu vas y survivre !

-Facile à dire pour toi, t'as Bibine comme prof, pas Snape ! S'écria Pansy en arrivant derrière. Foutu directeur qui l'a obligé à prendre notre classe en plus de son cours de chimie, juste parce qu'il manquait de profs !

Hermione essaya de cacher son sourire face aux paroles de son amie.

-Nan… J'aime bien le prof moi, c'est son cours que je n'aime pas, grimaça-t-elle.

La cloche sonna et les filles soupirèrent.

-Aller vient, dit Pansy en lui saisissant le bras, prête pour deux heures de pure torture?

-Merci Pans' c'est super encourageant…

Elle ricana alors qu'elles pénétraient dans les vestiaires des filles. Et là, le choc pour tous, les cabines individuelles étaient verrouillées. Cela devait être une erreur, on pouvait toujours les utiliser habituellement…

-Non, ceci n'est pas une erreur, les cabines seront désormais verrouillées en tout temps, trop de vandalisme.

Les quelques filles qui étaient en train de se changer dans la pièce crièrent quand le professeur Snape entra mais celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

-Pardon? Fit Hermione, blanche comme un drap soudainement. Non, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas se changer devant tout le monde…

-Et bien si, et d'ailleurs Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Cesser les cris de protestation derrière ! Beugla-t-il.

-Non je ne peux pas, pas devant tout le monde, non…

Pansy fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle était vraiment très blanche et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Presque la totalité des filles s'étaient résignées et étaient parties mais Hermione restait là, tétanisée. Severus la regarda, surpris par cette réaction.

-Hermione… Essaya de l'apaiser son amie. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

Soudain la jeune fille revint sur terre, se traitant d'idiote pour sa réaction et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Bon, parfait, alors je ne ferai pas les cours, hors de question que je me change !

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle tourna les talons. Snape la rappela et lui permit d'aller se changer aux toilettes.

-Merci… à tout de suite, Pansy !

**OooOooO**

Hermione était sur le banc alors que Pansy était sur le terrain en train de jouer au volleyball et elle l'admira un long moment. Elle avait une grande classe et une grande prestance, tous ses mouvements étaient fluides et calculés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Pansy détestait les cours avec Snape, elle était tellement bonne qu'il lui en demandait toujours plus. Puis elle était si belle, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens, suivant ses mouvements. Elle était magnifique…

Elle fit un saut de 3 mètres quand Ron vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et merde, elle avait eu peur !

-Elle est douée, hein? Fit-il avec admiration.

-Et plus encore…

Ron sourit. Oui, il aimait bien cette Hermione là, l'Hermione si naïve et innocente qui était persuadée que son secret était bien gardé. Cette Hermione qui souriait constamment et qui vivait plutôt que de s'oublier à travers une pile de devoirs. Cette perle rare qui était amoureuse d'une fille, sa meilleure amie. Harry et lui l'avaient bien remarqué, c'était facile. Enfin… Pas tant que ça. Ça leur avait pris un moment avant de réaliser que le sourire d'Hermione était arrivé en même temps que Pansy dans sa vie. Oh bien sur ça aurait pu n'être qu'une forte amitié, mais ce ne l'était pas.

Il l'admirait, sa petite brunette préférée. Elle restait heureuse alors que la personne qu'elle aimait passait de bras en bras, souvent.

Cette dernière poussa un de ces cris quand le ballon arriva droit sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps de l'éviter alors que Pansy lui faisait un sourire gêné. Elle rigola.

-Alors, il t'a laissé te changer aux toilettes? Plus sympa qu'il en a l'air !

-Ne pas se fier aux apparences, jamais ! Rigola-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, la voix de Snape annonça les changements et, avec Ron, Hermione embarqua sur le jeu. Que le désastre commence…

La partie commença et le ballon alla n'importe où les fois où Hermione avait sa charge et, étrangement, le reste du match à chaque fois qu'il allait vers sa trajectoire, quelqu'un arrivait devant elle pour jouer à sa place. Nan, pas humiliant du tout…

À la fin du cours, Hermione partit se changer aux toilettes et ils retrouvèrent tous Harry.

-Alors, ce cours?

-Tu m'en reparles ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et ta vie sera limitée !

-Ça ne peut pas être si pire…

À voir la tête de Ron et Pansy, si. Hum bon, il allait se la fermer alors…

**OooOooO**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent et se connecta sur MSN. Elle bloqua toutes les personnes qui pourraient lui parler sauf Pansy, Ron et Harry puis alla s'installer confortablement sur son lit. De son sac, elle sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs et commença. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir celui de littérature hier et elle en avait un de plus avec son cours de latin.

Tout le monde disait qu'elle avait changé mais pourtant, quand cela s'agissait des devoirs, elle restait la même. Ou enfin, presque… Un son strident la fit sursauter et elle se précipita sur son ordinateur.

**Attention, Pansy est dans la place ! :**

_Prépare toi, j'ai soudain des dons de prémonition aujourd'hui et je prédis que ton téléphone portable va sonner dans un peu moins de 5 minutes ! _

Elle eu un immense sourire sur les lèvres et elle débarrassa vite fait son lit. Les devoirs attendront ! Elle prit son cellulaire près d'elle et décrocha quand il sonna. Hermione adorait quand elle l'appelait. En générale elle détestait parler au téléphone mais avec elle, c'était différent. Puis à chaque fois qu'elles se parlaient, elles ne disaient que des conneries plus grosses qu'elles, et c'était vraiment marrant.

Ses parents adoraient Pansy pour ça. C'était assez étrange à dire mais ses parents lui avaient toujours reproché d'être trop sérieuse et un peu coincée. Maintenant qu'elle avait la brunette comme meilleure amie, ça avait changé. Loin d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, elle semblait briller de mille feux.

Le temps passa et Pansy parlait, encore et encore. Elle allait bientôt avoir un match de basket contre l'équipe de l'école Durmstrang et elle n'allait manquer ça pour rien au monde. En plus Millicent était dans son équipe et elle appréciait beaucoup cette fille.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Hermione ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un compas alors que la voix de son amie résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle releva son chandail et elle enfonça la pointe de l'objet dans sa chair pour en dessiner un cœur avec la lettre P à l'intérieur. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la douleur car pour elle, c'était une forme d'art comme les autres. Forme d'art que, elle en était sûr, peu approuveraient.

Pansy finit par raccrocher après 2 heures à parler. C'est fou le nombre de trucs qu'elle trouvait à dire par moment… Elle finit par aller manger, sa mère l'appelait de toute manière.

-Hermione, pendant que tu parlais à Pansy, Lily à appeler pour nous demander si on accepterait de venir chez eux samedi prochain. Qu'en dis-tu?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas dû parler à Harry avant de demander ça…

-Maman, elle va annuler de toute manière.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Pansy et Millicent ont un match cette journée-là, Harry et moi sommes occuper, on ne pourra pas. Ça se passe inhabituellement tard, il commence à 17 heures.

-Mais quelle idée de le faire à cette heure !

-Je sais…

**OooOooO**

-Salut la compagnie ! Ma mère vous invite tous à manger, vous et vos parents, après le prochain match de basket, ça vous dit?

Oui, les Potter avait une très grande maison et Lily adorait passer la journée au fourneau… James trouvait ça exaspérant d'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'en disait Harry du moins… Hermione, Pansy et Ron acceptèrent avec un sourire.

-Par contre, Sirius aussi sera là avec sa cousine et son fils…

-En gros ce que tu veux dire c'est que Narcissa et Draco vont être là, rigola Hermione. Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'as supplié de les inviter juste pour pouvoir être avec ton copain !

-Pff, même pas vrai ! C'est ma mère qui lui a demandé vue que Millicent est aussi invitée ! Et puis mes parents ne savent pas pour nous deux alors…

Oui, la maison était vraiment très grande… 14 invités dans une cuisine, on ne voit pas ça souvent…

-Bah ouais, et vue qu'elle invite Draco, elle ne devrait pas aussi inviter son meilleur ami, Blaise? Nan parce que vue comme c'est parti… Dit Pansy avec un air moqueur.

-En effet vue comme c'est parti, je suis sûr que c'est se qui va arriver, c'est ça le pire ! Si elle le voit au match, elle l'invite, c'est sûr ! Elle est incontrôlable… Et s'il y a aussi Théo, là ça va être le comble ! Et merde… Faut que je la convainque de ne pas venir là-bas !

Hermione ricana aux paroles d'Harry. Le pire c'est vraiment que ça ne serait pas surprenant…

-Tu as déjà demandé à Milli? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Euh non, je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. Puis je n'ai pas cours avec elle aujourd'hui mais si je ne la croise pas je peux toujours lui demander demain ou même vendredi.

-Ou alors je peux moi-même lui demander lors de notre cours d'art plastique?

-Oh tu ferais ça ! T'es un ange ! Manque plus que l'auréole et la robe blanche pour que tout soit parfait !

La brune le frappa sur l'épaule en rigolant tout en le traitant d'idiot. Pff…

Finalement elle n'eut pas à lui demander puisque celle-ci se trouvait dans la cafétéria et ils décidèrent de manger ensemble avec Neville aussi, son petit ami. Hermione eut la pensée rigolote que lui aussi, allait se retrouver chez les Potter samedi soir…

**OooOooO**

-Hermione est là?

Mrs Granger lui sourit en la faisant entrer.

-C'est qu'elle ne répond pas sur MSN mais elle est connectée puis elle ne répond pas sur son portable…

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, honteuse de venir ici pour si peu. Seulement ce n'était pas normal et elle voulait juste s'en assurer… Bien sûr elle aurait pu appeler tout simplement sur le fixe mais elle avait préféré venir.

-Elle a simplement du s'endormir ! Tu peux aller voir si tu veux.

La brune lui fit un immense sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et eu un sourire tendre en la voyant effectivement endormie, lui tournant le dos. Sa couverture traînait à ses pieds et alors qu'elle s'approchait pour la couvrir, cette dernière se retourna.

Pansy resta figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Hermione était en sous-vêtements et lui laissait donc l'opportunité de voir son corps. Son corps rempli de marques… Jamais elle n'aurait osé penser qu'Hermione se faisait du mal ainsi… Voilà pourquoi elle avait si peur de se changer devant les autres… Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en douter? Après tout elle aurait du savoir que son éternel pudeur cachait quelque chose d'autre…

Son ventre et ses cuisses étaient remplies de ses marques rouges… Ce n'était pas de simples marques, cela semblait être des dessins et des lettres… Pansy approcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'elle avait découvert. Puis soudain sa respiration se coupa net. Elle manquait d'air, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Seigneur…

C'était son nom qu'elle voyait, c'était son nom à elle qui était gravé dans sa chair… Parfois c'étaient ses initiales suivies de celles d'Hermione, souvent entourées par un cœur. Des cœurs… Il y en avait partout… Des « je t'aime » aussi… Il y avait des marques plus récentes que d'autres… Dans un état second, elle la couvrit et sortit de la chambre.

-Déjà?

-Euh oui elle dormait… Écoutez, ne lui dites pas que je suis venue ! Je me sens vraiment ridicule, le lui dites pas !

-Euh d'accord je ne lui dirai pas… On se voit après demain alors?

-Oui, à samedi !

Après ces paroles, elle fila à la vitesse de l'éclair pour disparaître dans la rue.

**OooOooO**

Harry rejoignit Hermione devant l'école à la fin des cours, soupirant.

-Enfin ! La semaine est finie ! Ça à été long je te jure Herm ! L'enfer ! Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi les professeurs donnent tant de devoirs aussi?

-Ils n'en donnent pas tant que ça… Enfin… Je m'en sors bien, moi !

-Mais justement Hermione, tu es toi !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Elle savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas toujours avec ses études et qu'il se sentait débordé. Voila pourquoi elle l'aidait souvent dans ses travaux. Ron se joignait souvent à leurs séances d'ailleurs…

Hermione vit Draco passer devant eux et leur faire un discret signe de main.

-Potter, t'es au courant que t'as un sourire super niais sur le visage? Dit Millicent en arrivant.

-On se demande bien pourquoi ! Pouffa Hermione.

-Et si on allait au café du coin ! Finit-il par s'exclamer pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi pas, moi je suis partante !

-Ah désolé mais ce sera sans moi pour cette fois. J'ai promis à Neville d'aller au ciné avec lui, je l'attends justement.

-Oh les amoureux qui sortent en tête à tête si ce n'est pas mignon !

Millicent lui envoya un regard tellement noir qu'Harry déglutit. Hermione ricana alors que son amie partait, elle venait d'apercevoir son petit copain. Par contre, juste derrière elle, Pansy sortit de l'école et Harry l'interpela.

-On va aller au café du coin, tu viens avec nous?

-Non je suis désolée j'ai un truc à faire, je dois y aller !

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, elle disparut.

-C'est moi ou elle est bizarre aujourd'hui?

-Je sais, soupira la jeune fille. Tout à l'heure je suis venue pour m'excuser car hier je me suis endormie alors qu'elle me parlait sur MSN… Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et est partie en coup de vent à son cours… Et après je l'ai recroisée car on allait toutes les deux au même cours et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se dépêcher car elle devait parler à Mcgonagall… Elle m'a fuie toute la journée…

-Pareil de mon côté…

Ron arriva et le sujet dériva sur autre chose alors que la brune soupirait. Son comportement n'était vraiment pas normal…

**OooOooO**

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle regardait le match et elle voyait bien que Pansy n'était pas dedans du tout. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle était blanche en arrivant… Et puis hier elle ne s'était même pas connectée… Même Millicent paraissait inquiète…

-C'est moi ou elle ne joue pas très bien? Lui chuchota sa mère à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas toi…

Elle échangea un regard avec Ron qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer et de se dire que ça allait, qu'après elles allaient parler, elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus s'inquiéter…

Harry lui prit la main et elle prit une grande respiration. Le match était bientôt fini maintenant… Et elles perdaient…

-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! marmonna Harry. Ma mère vient d'arriver !

En effet, Lily vint vers eux et Hermione eu un sourire, le premier de la soirée. Harry avait convaincu sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir puisqu'il fallait qu'elle prépare tout et cette dernière avait approuvé. Seulement elle avait du finir plus tôt.

-Harry, tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Mrs Granger. Oh bonjour Neville, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Ça te dit de venir manger chez nous après le match?

Harry s'enfonça sur son banc et la brunette ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était inévitable. Finalement Neville, Blaise et sa mère puis Théodore furent invités aussi. Sacrée Lily…

Le match se finit et la petite troupe alla retrouver leur deux joueuses préférées pour les soutenir, même dans la défaite. Habituellement, Millicent était la première à se mettre à tout critiquer mais vu que plusieurs fautes venaient de Pansy, elle avait visiblement décidé de se taire. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse et quand Hermione vint pour lui parler, elle commença à demander le menu à Lily.

Finalement, tous se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Potter. Quand il fût temps de voir qui rentrait dans quelle voiture, aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, Millicent décida d'y aller avec elle et sa mère, sans Neville. Elle avait laissé la dernière place dans la voiture des Potter à Théo… Les deux filles se placèrent en arrière, côte à côte.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Parkinson? Finit par demander Millicent.

-Non… Depuis hier elle est bizarre…

-Oui, j'avais remarqué… Mais bon c'est surement rien…

Son ton n'était pas très convaincu et son amie soupira.

**OooOooO**

La soirée avait joyeusement passé alors que le salon débordait d'invités sous le regard exaspéré du père d'Harry. Tout le monde rigolait bien, même Malfoy riait de temps en temps, se qui ne se voyait pas souvent… Mais malgré l'ambiance joviale de la fête, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait que tout le monde avait remarqué. Pansy. Elle avait bu plus que de raison et restait toujours coller à Ron. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son comportement… Il n'avait pas osé lui poser de question jusqu'à présent même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis-moi pourquoi un si beau garçon comme toi se retrouve encooore célibataire !

Depuis tout à l'heure elle disait des trucs du genre… C'était assez exaspérant et son regard se tournait toujours vers Hermione qui les regardait de loin. Il se sentait assez mal…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Mais c'est si dommage !

-Je sais… Tu sais quoi, je vais aller voir Hermione ! Tu viens?

-Euh nan jvais aller aux toilettes !

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Il avait cru remarquer qu'elle fuyait toute conversation avec ou parlant d'Hermione.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Pansy?

-Non pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… C'est toi qu'elle fuit je crois.

-J'avais remarqué, tu vois?

-Essaie de lui parler…

-Elle me fuit !

Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait rien et cela l'irritait. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle était comme ça ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant…

Hermione dit à Ron qu'elle allait l'attendre devant la salle de bain. C'était surement le mieux à faire… Quand son amie sortit, elle ouvrit grand la bouche en la voyant.

-Bonjours Pansy. C'est une impression ou tu me fuis? J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose et je ne comprends pas…

-Laisse-moi tranquille… fit-elle en baissant la tête, soudainement lasse.

-Pansy…

-Laisse-moi tranquille j'ai dit ! Cria-t-elle ce coup-ci. Pars ! Va-t-en !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as putain ! C'est quoi ton problème !

-C'est ton corps mon problème !

Hermione la regarda complètement interloquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait…

-Pardon?

-Je suis allée chez toi jeudi, je t'ai vue sur ton lit, endormie, j'ai vu ton corps !

Soudain elle se pétrifia. Non elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu… Elle ne pouvait pas être dans cet état-là pour ça, ce n'était que des marques…

-J'ai vu ton corps mutilé figure-toi donc ! Putain Hermione mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! S'époumona-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! dit-elle en la secouant par les épaules.

-Je…

Plusieurs étaient arrivés pour voir ce qui se passait et tous avaient peur de comprendre… Comprendre de quoi elle parlait…

-Ce sont des écrits comme les autres…

-Non ! Tu crois réellement que j'aurais réagit d'une telle façon si c'était au stylo que mon nom était écrit sur ton corps? Pourquoi tu te fais mal comme ça !

-Je ne me fais pas mal ! Protesta-t-elle. C'est une forme d'art comme les autres !

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Pansy releva son chandail le plus haut qu'elle pouvait pour qu'on puisse voir toutes ses marques. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était un vrai cauchemar…

Un peu plus loin derrière, James soutenait la pauvre mère d'Hermione qui sentait ses jambes flancher sous elle.

-ÇA, ce n'est pas de l'art ! ÇA, c'est de la mutilation !

-Arrête…

-C'est toi qui a insisté Hermione, tu l'as cherché… Tu as voulu savoir ce que j'avais, bah voila maintenant tu sais !

Toutes deux pleuraient maintenant. Les larmes dévalaient leurs joues alors qu'elles se regardaient. Hermione finit par prendre la fuite sans que personne ne la retienne.

Harry et Ron vinrent rejoindre Pansy et la prirent dans leur bras.

-Et merde…

**OooOooO **

Hermione était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis la veille. Elle refusait tout simplement d'en sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui c'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser en fait…

Sa mère était venue la voir ce matin, voir comment elle allait. Elle n'avait rien dit sur l'incident de la veille mais pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler, ça se voyait. Elle semblait inquiète mais il n'y avait rien là ! Pourquoi tout le monde semblait lui reprocher ses gravures et non son amour pour Pansy? C'était ça qui était grave pourtant…

Harry et Ron avaient essayé de l'appeler mais ils ne s'étaient pas acharnés… Elle leur en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante…

Soudain elle sursauta quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Sa mère surement… Elle ne dit rien et la porte s'ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas sa mère qui se trouvait devant elle mais Ron. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il tenait un sac en plastique dans ses mains et tout naturellement, il vient s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté d'elle.

-Salut mignonette ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle le regarda surprise un bon moment, sans rien dire. Puis elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Pas de reproche ni de regard inquiet?

-Nan je laisse ça aux autres ! Bon enlève ta robe de chambre, tu veux bien?

-Pardon? Mais ça ne va pas la tête, jamais de la vie ! Je savais que t'étais venu pour ça en fait…

-Stop ! On se calme ! Tu veux bien me faire confiance? Alors enlève cette robe de chambre.

Ses yeux s'encrèrent aux sien et elle soupira, décidant de lui obéir. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien, en fait… Une fois en sous vêtements, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, se qu'elle fit. Les secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre brusquement les yeux. Elle vit Ron, penché sur son ventre, en train de passer avec un crayon bleu sur les lettres du nom de Pansy. Quand il eut fini, il lui sourit et lui montra le contenu du sac qu'il avait emmené. À l'intérieur se trouvait une tonne de crayons feutres de couleurs différentes.

-Tu vois, habituellement c'est avec ça qu'on écrit. Il parait que c'est moins douloureux et c'est plus joli ! En plus il y a plein de couleurs différentes, t'as vu! Et j'ai essayé d'en trouver qui ne s'enlevaient pas facilement, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais que ça reste…

Une larme vint couler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle le regardait. Il l'essuya de la pointe des doigts et la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Ron ne s'éloigne un peu.

-C'est chouette car maintenant tu n'auras pas besoin de te meurtrir la chair pour écrire son nom !

-Mais je ne faisais pas ça pour me faire du mal ! S'exclama-t-elle, désespérée.

-Je sais, dit-il en souriant. Mais crois-moi, c'est mieux avec des crayons ! Bon allez allonge-toi, ça va être plus facile pour moi de te tracer tout ça !

Elle lui sourit et se coucha sur son lit puis laissa Ron s'amuser à couvrir son ventre et ses cuisses de couleurs. Il y mit toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il possédait et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle remerciait la terre de l'avoir.

**OooOooO**

Alors qu'elle marchait pour aller à l'école en ce beau lundi matin, Hermione était morte de peur. Elle avait prévu de parler à Pansy et elle avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus être son amie après ça… Elle ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, ce serait horrible… De loin elle la vit et pria de tout son être pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Pourtant elle ne pu l'atteindre avant d'entrer dans l'école. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry un signe de la main quand elle passa devant eux. Elle finit par l'apercevoir devant les toilettes et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, elle la tira par le poignet jusqu'à la cabine pour handicapé.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Hermione ! Fit-elle surprise. Charmant comme endroit pour parler…

-Bah je me suis dit que là tu serais forcée de me parler… Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je suis désolée ok? Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça et puis, de toute façon, Ron a kidnappé mes compas !

-Kidnappé?

-Oui…

Pansy fit un petit sourire avant d'approcher sa main vers le bas de son chandail pour le soulever. Sur le coup, elle vint pour la stopper mais se retint et ne fit rien. Elle la laissa faire et Pansy ouvrit la bouche quand elle vit toutes ces couleurs sur le corps de son amie. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire.

-Il parait que c'est ça, de l'art…

-On dirait des tatouages… C'est joli…

-C'est Ron qui me l'a fait… Écoute Pansy, dis-moi qu'on va rester amie toutes les deux…Je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Qui a dit que t'allais me perdre?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un bon moment. Pansy avança doucement vers la brunette face à elle et sa main remonta pour aller se poser sur son épaule. Hermione frissonna quand elle passa sa main dans son cou et quand elle vit l'autre s'approcher de son visage, elle tourna légèrement la tête.

-Non… Je vis très bien avec ta simple amitié, Pansy… Mais si tu m'embrasses… On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière…

-Ce n'était pas mon intention…

Leurs visages étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre avant que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Pansy appuya plus franchement et Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était si bon…La chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne, enfin… Elle goutait bon… D'un seul coup, elle avait oublié les malheurs des derniers jours pour se concentrer sur ces lèvres qui taquinaient les siennes. Des lèvres qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais quitter après ça, elle en était sûr… Son amie approfondit puis leurs langues commencèrent une douce valse. Elles restèrent ainsi une éternité, ce fût la première sonnerie qui les fit sursauter.

-Merde on va être en retard… Chuchota Hermione.

-Oui, ce serait dommage…

-Très…

À regret, elles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur cours. Plusieurs élèves encombraient les couloirs et, rendues devant leur classe, elles virent Harry à une table. Elles allèrent le rejoindre et le cours débuta.

**OooOooO**

Un an et demi était passé depuis que les deux filles s'étaient mises ensemble. Après la soirée, les membres du petit groupe qui étaient là agissaient différemment avec les deux filles, avec une étrange tendresse qui les bouleversait.

Leur couple avait été très bien pris, plusieurs leurs disaient qu'elles étaient tellement mignonnes toutes les deux. Enfin au début elles ne s'étaient pas montrées, mais la semaine d'après, ce fut en sport que les premières personnes l'apprirent. Hermione était venue pour se changer aux toilettes mais son amie l'avait retenue par le bras. Pansy l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux tout en enlevant son chandail et sans la lâcher du regard, sa petite amie fit pareil. La plupart les regardèrent complètement ébahies. Enfin, elles regardaient surtout le corps d'Hermione…

Ron était venu la veille pour refaire les dessins sur son corps et était même allé jusqu'à en faire sur ses hanches, dépassant jusqu'au dos. Le jeune homme avait un réel talent pour l'art et la jeune femme lui était reconnaissante de changer son corps en œuvre d'art. Quand elle enleva son pantalon, tout le monde avait la bouche grandement ouverte. Même ses cuisses et le derrière de ses jambes en étaient couverts… Une chose était sur aux yeux de tous : cette femme en aimait une autre.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde sut ce qui se trouvait sous les vêtements de la brunette. Deux semaines passèrent et à la vue de tous, un blondinet bien connu fit quelque chose de très surprenant. En pleine cafétéria, alors qu'une fille draguait son petit copain, Draco saisit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun, ne s'y attendant pas, mit du temps à répondre au baiser. Quand, par manque de souffle, ils se décollèrent, Draco prônait haut et fort qu'Harry était sien et que personne ne devait s'en approcher.

La mère de Harry avait été surprise mais heureuse pour son fils et se lia d'amitié avec la mère de Draco, Narcissa, qui l'avait elle-même pris à merveille. James, lui, avait tout simplement fait un sourire goguenard à Harry. Il s'était toujours douter des préférences du garçon. Du côté des filles, c'étaient à peu près la même histoire. Leurs parents les acceptaient à cent pour cent.

Le temps passait et Hermione se disait que, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser, si Pansy la quittait, elle l'accepterait et la laisserait s'en aller. Car la jeune fille était persuadée qu'un jour l'autre fille la quitterait. Hermione ne croyait pas que Pansy l'aimait réellement, elle croyait simplement qu'elle était avec elle pour le goût nouveau de la chose et la brunette l'acceptait.

Pourtant, un jour, alors que cela faisait 6 mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Pansy lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit avant. La surprise s'était peinte sur les traits de sa copine et celle-ci lui avait fait part de sa théorie. « Chérie, malgré ce que tu peux clamer haut et fort, tu n'as pas une once de confiance en toi ! » Voila ce que l'autre lui avait rétorqué. Les jeunes filles s'étaient embrassées avec passion après ça et pour la première fois, elles firent l'amour.

Ron, de son côté, avait donné des cours à Pansy pour qu'elle prenne le relais des dessins sur le corps d'Hermione, étant très jalouse que d'autre mains que les siennes la touche. En plus, depuis qu'il sortait avec une certaine Luna, Pansy lui rabâchait les oreilles en disant qu'elle devait être jalouse ! Luna, jalouse… Et puis quoi encore !

Millicent, elle, restait là à tous les regarder de haut sauf, bien sûr, quand Neville était là. Avec le temps, le jeune homme était devenu sa faiblesse. Ils avaient des disputes de temps en temps, souvent même. Des disputes où Millicent criait et Neville subissait. Pourtant le garçon était toujours là quand elle revenait. Même après deux ans, le jeune la supportait encore.

D'ailleurs, en ce jour heureux que fût l'anniversaire de la jeune Bulstrode, tout le petit groupe était réuni, sans oublier Blaise et Théo. Lily avait bien sûr insisté pour organiser la fête sous le rire moqueur de tous.

Hermione sourit en les regardant tous tour à tour. Elle sourit car elle était heureuse et épanouie. Plus que jamais. Et quand la main de Pansy vint se poser sur la sienne, elle sut que peu importe ses doutes, cette femme resterait pour toujours avec elle.

Fin

**Voila, c'est la fin de cet OS, j'espère que la fin conviendras… **


End file.
